From Y to Y
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya yang namanya cinta tidaklah bisa disalahkan, pun dipaksakan. One-sided!Chansoo, friendzoned!Kyungsoo, EXO/OC, Bucin!Chanyeol, DLDR.


_Disclaimer:_  
_EXO (c) Yang di Atas, keluarganya, dan calon masa depannya. Yang jelas bukan punya saya padahal pengen :'(((_  
_From Y to Y (c) Arisu_

_Warning: _  
_EXO/OC, semi BxB, one-sided!Chansoo, Nge-drama!Kyungsoo, friendzoned!Kyungsoo, bucin!Chanyeol, DLDR!_

_A/N 1: gila wtf dari setengah taun lalu ide fic buat chansoo kenapa angst semua sih /goleran_

_Happy Reading~_  
_. _  
_._

_"_There was never a time, since the beginning  
I was only just a convenient friend"  
_-Graze (SHINee) _  
_. _  
_._

_Ckrek!_

Suara shutter kamera ponsel dihentikan. Dua pemuda yang sempat _membekukan _senyumnya sesaat kini kembali keekspresi_ default_nya_. _Yang satu berwajah datar sedangkan satu lainnya penuh ekspresi. Mereka pun kembali memperhatikan foto yang tadi sempat dijepret.

"Yang ini tampak bagus, Soo! Aku share ke kamu, ya? " seru Chanyeol antusias. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah menerima foto yang dikirim, Kyungsoo kembali mengamati foto itu. Sudutnya pas, pencahayaannya tidak buruk, dan yang pasti ekspresi mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Pemuda berkaca mata itupun tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"U-umm, Soo... Jangan lupa... " Chanyeol sedikit menoel-noel bahunya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat mimik Chanyeol tanpa perlu berkata-kata pun Ia sudah tahu sendiri apa yang hendak dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Jangan sampai upload ke media sosial, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tetap tidak boleh walaupun aku tidak mem_follow_ pacarmu itu dan sejak awal sudah mengunci akunku? "

" Ia tahu semua_ password SNS _ku, dan juga terkadang rajin mengecek isinya😅 Kau tahu kan pacarku begitu pencemburu meskipun terhadap sahabatku dan terlebih Ia seorang laki-laki? 😅 " balas orang di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas karena Ia memang tahu betul betapa posesifnya kekasih dari lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika perkataannya barusan sudah berhasil menggores hati seseorang.

_._

"Sini sini! "

Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai langsung cepat-cepat ditarik Chanyeol ke apartemennya, padahal Ia baru saja melepas sepatu tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menggeretnya seakan kamarnya akan segera meleleh jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat masuk.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi dituntun Chanyeol pun kini dihadapkan di depan sebuah gitar kesayangan sahabatnya itu.

"_Jejeeeenggg_~" serunya.

"Iya, aku tahu kau memang baru membeli gitar ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Terus? Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang baru" respon pemuda bermata besar itu.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dan memamerkan lesung pipinya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menyalakan laptopnya. Ia menjelajahi beberapa folder, sebelum akhirnya menekan opsi '_play_' pada salah satu file bereksistensi _.mp3_ miliknya.

Terdengar suara alunan gitar. Kyungsoo tahu betul lagu apa ini.

"I-ini... Nothing On You? " tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat." _Ding dong deng~!_ Ayo kita _cover_ lagu ini! "

Sahabatnya itu langsung mengiyakan. Chanyeol pun segera mengambil gitar akustiknya.

"Lalu buat apa rekaman instrumen tadi itu? " tanya Kyungsoo terheran-heran.

"Hanya formalitas. Bukankah lebih enak jika didengarkan secara _LIVE_? Walaupun hanya sebagai latihan sih hehehe".

Mereka pun langsung memulai sesi latihan.

_If I told you I was perfect I'd be lying_  
_If there's something I'm not doing but I'm trying_  
_I know I'm not angel_  
_But I'm not so bad (no no no)_

Chanyeol pergi sejenak untuk mengambil air minum. Ia tahu bernyanyi sekian lama dan lagu yang dinyanyikan berulang-ulang berhasil membuat rekan se-per-_cover_-an-nya itu merasa haus.

Sementara Chanyeol pergi, Kyungsoo terduduk di atas kasur dan memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya. Barang-barangnya memang tampak penuh, tapi penataannya cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar cowok.

Sampai akhirnya manik matanya terfokus pada jam tangan yang diletakkan di atas sebuah rak. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu tentang arloji hitam itu, karena itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya untuk Chanyeol di bulan November kemarin.

Ia cukup bahagia melihat hadiahnya masih tampak bagus tanpa tanda-tanda lecet sedikitpun

Tetapi Ia sedikit merasa pahit karena jam itu tampak berdebu, seakan tidak pernah digunakan barang sekalipun.

"Soo, kau menunggu lama? Maaf ternyata aku lupa menyalakan kulkasku. Jadinya aku harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli minuman dinginnya" jelas Chanyeol sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan camilan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan arloji perak yang melingkar dengan manis di tanga kiri pemuda itu. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihnya, sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sampai menabung selama berbulan-bulan untuk mampu membelikan arloji yang merupakan hadiah untuknya.

.

Terdengar bunyi dering ponsel. Canyeol menghentikan suapannya.

"Ah, dari Jin Ri" ucapnya. Ia pun segara mengangkat telepon itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan acara makannya meskipun diam-diam Ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Siapa suruh duduk di hadapannya?

"Iya, sayang? "

_"..."_

"Aku ada di kantin kampus, bareng Kyungsoo. Ada apa? "

_"..."_

"Sekarang ini? Tapi sebentar lagi aku ada-"

Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara bentakan dari ujung telepon.

"Iya, iya. Aku kesana sekarang. Apa hanya pembalut dan obat pereda nyeri saja? Kau tidak ingin minuman hangat atau mungkin roti? Kau sudah makan? "

Kyungsoo memotong sosis yang ada di nasi gorengnya dengan kasar.

"Oke, aku langsung pergi. Hmm, tunggu aku. _Love you too_" balasnya sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Maaf Soo, tapi aku harus pergi. Jin Ri sedang dalam masa periodenya dan Ia membutuhkanku sekarang. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Seung Wan! " ucapnya tanpa jeda sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Ia pun meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

.

"Do Kyungsoo! " sepuluh menit kemudian suara nyaring terdengar. Yang dipanggil tanpa menoleh pun tahu itu suara siapa. Memangnya siapa lagi anak Teknik Informatika yang vokalnya nyaring dan besar kalau bukan Song Seung Wan?

"Mana Chanyeol? " tanya Seung Wan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Pergi."

"apa kau bilang? Tapi hari ini kelompok kami akan asistensi! "

Mahasiswa MIPA Fisika itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "tadi dia memang sudah kesini, tapi pacarnya menelepon. Sakit, kali. Makanya dia langsung pergi ke tempat pacarnya" jelas pemuda berkacamata itu.

Seung Wan memukul meja dengan keras, "Yang benar saja! Kuliah atau pacar, mana yang lebih penting?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Telepon saja dia, suruh balik ke kampus".

"Kalau bisa aku sudah menspamnya daritadi, Kyungsoo. Tapi pacar sialannya itu memblokir nomor hpku dan semua akun sns-ku dari hpnya" omel Seung Wan.

Kyungsoo sedikit membelalakkan matanya sebelum kembali ke wajah lempengnya. Tidak menyangka jika kekasih Park Chanyeol itu akan berbuat sampai segitunya.

"Mungkin kau pernah jambak-jambakan dengannya? " tebak pemuda itu asal.

"Aku? Jambak-jambakan buat rebutan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja! Begini ya, yang diblokir bukan cuma aku saja. Bahkan mantan-mantannya yang lainpun juga. Chae Yeong, Na Yeon, Sandara-sunbae juga. Bahkan Seulgi yang tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol semenjak putus sampe disemprot mantannya cuma gara-gara Chanyeol ngefollow Seulgi di ig. Memangnya siapa yang mau ngerebut coba? Kau kasih pun aku tidak akan sudi" Seung Wan mulai nyerocos panjang lembar sambil mencomot kentang goreng yang notabenenya bukan punyanya sendiri, melainkan milik orang di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan colongan teman SMA nya itu.

"Lagian apa bagusnya sih, cewek itu? Okelah mungkin cantik bening mulus. Tapi aku bakal ilfeel kali kalo sifatnya se-overprotektif, posesif, obsesif, dan egois gitu. Si bodoh itu sadar tidak kalau hubungannya itu benar-benar _toxic_? Aku ingin mencolok matanya supaya tidak buta cinta lagi" temannya itu masih saja mengomel dan si pendengar diam-diam membenarkan perkataannya.

.

"Maaf Soo. aku terlambat, ya? " tanya Chanyeol sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hanya sepuluh menit. Lagi pula antriannya sudah berkurang sedikit, kita tidak akan kehabisan tiket" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengecek arlojinya. Mereka pun langsung mengantre.

Mereka memang berjanji untuk _hangout_ bareng pada hari ini, berhubung keduanya baru saja selesai Ujian Akhir Semester. Meskipun Chanyeol yang lebih dahulu selesai, karena mereka berbeda fakultas. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap menunggu Kyungsoo karena memang sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Entah itu karena tugas, persiapan UAS, kegiatan UKM, atau karena waktu lelaki jangkung itu sebagian disita oleh kekasihnya.

Seusai menonton, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di _famires_ langganan mereka. Sambil makan, Kyungsoo membahas film yang ditonton tadi dengan Chanyeol, tetapi lawan bicaranya tampak tidak nyambung sehingga Ia terkesan tidak pernah menonton sejak tadi. Saat bermain di _game center_, Chanyeol berulang kali dikalahkan dan Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap kompetitifnya. Bahkan, saat karaoke pun Ia tampak tak semangat saat bernyanyi.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berada dalam bus.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kali ini karena apa? Karena kau lupa membalas chatnya, karena kau telat menjemputnya, atau kau tertangkap basah sedang kerja kelompok dengan cewek-cewek yang menjadi anggotamu? "

"Kali ini sedikit berbeda, Soo. Alasannya lain"

"Dan alasan itu adalah? "

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepala. "Pokoknya alasan lain, hehehe. Tapi aku akan mencoba menyesaikannya" jawabnya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hm. Semoga kalian cepat berbaikan".

.

Tetapi nyatanya hubungan mereka tidak kunjung membaik. Sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin merana setiap harinya. Makan tak teratur, istirahat tidak cukup, bahkan fokusnya tampak benar-benar hilang.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Kyungsoo diberitahu Seung Wan kalau Chanyeol belum mengambil KHS nya, sementara batas pengambilan KHS hanya tersisa dua hari lagi dan itu tidak boleh diwakilkan.

"Kali ini katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Apa penyebab kalian bertengkar?" Kyungsoo meletakkan ayam goreng di atas piring kecil dan kemudian membuka tutup botol cola yang dibelinya. Hari ini Ia memang sengaja datang ke apartemen anak itu dan terkejut mendapati sahabatnya itu tampak sangat berantakan -walau Ia sudah menduganya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Yeol... " pemuda bermata besar itu masih tetap membujuk.

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

" Apa aku harus melaporkannya ke Seung Wan? " ancam Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil bersiap membuka ponsel.

" Tidak, jangan Wendy-chan! Kau tidak tahu segalak apa dia! " Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum puas karena tahu betul betapa takutnya Chanyeol pada mantannya yang satu itu.

" Aku menunggumu."

Chanyeol pun baru mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Diambilnya segelas cola yang kemudian diteguk sambil mencoba menyusun kalimat.

"...kami bertengkar gara-gara kau, Kyungsoo."

Sahabatnya itu langsung terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Apa sifat posesifnya mulai berdampak padaku juga? "

Chanyeol menggeleng, "lebih dari itu. Ia ingin aku memutus pertemanan denganmu"

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ayam yang sedang dikunyahnya tadi. Ia masih tetap mendengarkan.

"Awalnya aku menolak dan mengira Ia hanya bercanda. Tetapi setelah kulihat Ia memblokir nomor dan semua akunmu aku langsung ikut marah karena kupikir itu keterlaluan. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Ia menjadi jauh lebih meledak. Ia menamparku dan langsung pergi. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah dihubungi sama sekali."

"Apa sekarang Ia pun tidak mengizinkanmu mempunyai teman cowok? " Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai merespon.

"Jin Ri memintaku memilih antara kau atau dia"

Kyungsoo menahan rasa panik yang menyerang dirinya. Jangan bilang kalau...

"...Jin Ri bilang kalau kau menaruh perasaan terhadapku."

Hati Kyungsoo serasa mencelos. Apakah perasaannya semudah itu ditebak? Apakah insting wanita itu yang terlalu kuat?

"La-lalu? Kau jawab apa? "

" Aku bilang kalau kalian berdua sama pentingnya bagiku. Karena itulah Ia menjadi marah besar".

Pemuda berkaca mata itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu sekarang? "

"Aku...tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau aku menyukaimu? "

"...sejak lama."

"Dan selama ini kau diam saja? Tidak menerima atau menolakku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Kyungsoo-ya. "

" Hanya kau yang menganggap aku sahabat, sedangkan aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu. "

Keduanya terdiam.

" Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengajaknya berbicara kembali.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Kyungsoo. "

" Kalau aku juga menyuruhmu memilih, bagaimana? Kau memilih **sahabatmu** atau pacarmu? "

"Tolong, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah benar-benar dilema. Kalian berdua sama berharganya bagiku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Dan aku benar-benar mencintai Jin Ri. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia".

Hening berkepanjangan. Kyungsoo masih menyusun kalimatnya mencoba mengeluarkan semua isi kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan melibatkan perasaan pribadiku, tetapi jujur saja, aku lebih suka melihat kau memutuskannya. Bukan karena aku juga suka padamu, tetapi karena dia tidak pantas untukmu, Chanyeol-ah. Dia terlalu mengekangmu, sifat posesif dan overprotektifnya tidak hanya menyusahkanmu tapi juga menyusahkan orang lain. Aku selama ini baik-baik saja meskipun kau berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku tidak masalah jika sekarang kau menembak gadis lain tetapi tolong, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan dengan Jin Ri" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar mencintai Jin Ri dan diapun sama cintanya denganku"

"Tapi Ia sudah jelas-jelas memintamu agar memutuskan pertemanan kita. Dan kau baik-baik saja soal itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku menolaknya? Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti disini. Kau tidak sadar? Jika kau berhasil membujuk Jin Ri, baiklah mungkin persahabatan kita selamat. Tapi aku masih tetap menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan soal itu? Menyuruhku melupakanmu? Jika semudah itu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. "

Lawan bicaranya itu mengepalkan tangannya, "...Tidak bisakah kita tetap bersama sebagai sahabat?"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaanku. Yang kau pedulikan hanya hubunganmu dengan Choi Jin Ri dan keinginanmu untuk bersahabat denganku. Itu saja. Kau tidak pernah peduli tentang cinta sepihakku selama sekian tahun ini."

"Aku berjanji akan mencarikanmu orang lain yang-"

Suara meja digebrak dengan keras. Chanyeol tersentak. Lebam biru tampak di buku-buku jari Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Chanyeol, membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam membeku.

Ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu semarah ini.

"bisa se-egois apa lagi keinginanmu itu, Park Chanyeol?

.

Sejak itu mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Bahkan meskipun libur panjang sudah berakhir. Selama liburan Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Jin Ri tampak semakin membaik, dan siapa sangka kalau ternyata akun SNS Kyungsoo tidak diblokir olehnya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tak pernah merespon SMS, _chat _maupun telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mundur secara perlahan.

.

Tetapi mau bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa tetap menghindari satu sama lain. Baru sebulan semenjak semester baru, dan takdir kembali mempermainkan mereka.

Saat itu Kyungsoo tengah menunggu hujan reda. Siapa sangka kalau Chanyeol ternyata berteduh di tempat yang sama dengannya. Keduanya tidak membawa payung. Dan di seberang jalan, tampak warung kecil Takoyaki yang merupakan tempat langganan mereka sejak SMA.

"Umm... Kau mau mampir ke warung takoyaki itu bersamaku? Hujan-hujan begini paling pas jika makan yang hangat-hangat, apalagi Takoyaki kesukaan kita. Ahaha... Ahahaha... "

Tentu saja mustahil jika mereka tiba-tiba akrab kembali seperti sedia kala. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi setelah keheningan selama berminggu-minggu.

Namun ternyata Kyungsoo mau meresponnya dengan jawaban singkat.

"Tak masalah."

.

Tetapi setelahnya mereka kembali mendiamkan. Hanya suara hujan yang menemani mereka sembari menunggu pesanan.

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku langsung pergi tanpa permisi. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi" pemuda yang lebih kecil membuka suara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena seenaknya berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kau pasti selama ini sudah banyak tersakiti olehku. Maksudku... Seandainya saja aku juga bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu..."

"Jangan begitu, Chanyeol-ah. Cinta tidak bisa kau paksakan. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena merasa kasihan."

"Maafkan aku... "

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Jin Ri? Kau sudah berbaikan? " Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan meskipun sebenarnya Ia sudah tahu.

"Um, Ia tidak pernah mengungkit soal kau lagi. Mungkin karena Ia tidak melihat kita bersama selama liburan ini. Tetapi... Bagaimana dengan kita? Bagaimana kita selanjutnya? "

Kyungsoo sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan datang. Ia sudah memikirkan selama liburan ini, mengenai apa yang harus diperbuat terhadap cinta sepihaknya yang telah membekas selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ke gelas air putih miliknya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan..." Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku akan belajar melupakanmu."

Mimik wajah Chanyeol tampak mencerah. "kalau begitu artinya kita tetap-"

"-maka dari itu tolong jangan hubungi aku lagi. "

Jantung Chanyeol seakan merosot ke bawah.

" A-apa? "

" Aku minta tolong, Chanyeol. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara supaya aku cepat melupakan perasaanku" lanjutnya.

"Tetapi apa harus sampai berbuat sejauhi itu? Kita tetap sahabatan, kan? "

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Kau masih tetap egois, ya? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, kau tak mau melepaskan Jin Ri tapi kau tetap ingin aku berada di dekatmu."

Chanyeol tak bisa membalas perkataannya. _Checkmate._

"Aku sudah bisa menerima kalau untukku, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang teman... Sahabat... Kakak laki-laki... _Soulmate_... Serta... Orang yang tak kan pernah bisa kugapai.

"Kau tahu tidak, Yeol? Saat ini keadaan hatiku sedang hancur berkeping-keping. Butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu lukanya mengering, apalagi untuk menyatukan pecahannya kembali. Karena itu aku tidak boleh bertemu lagi denganmu, nanti aku bisa terluka lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Persahabatan tidak akan bisa tetap utuh jika salah satunya ada yang mulai menaruh rasa. Tidak adil untukku, yang jatuh cinta padamu dan berharap lebih, tetapi juga tidak adil buatmu, yang menginginkanku sebagai sahabat saja. Hubungan ini sudah tidak sehat. Karena itu biarkan aku pergi mengobati hati yang sudah kuhancurkan sendiri"

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Lalu? Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini? Apa kita sudah benar-benar tidak bisa kembali?"

Sahabatnya menggeleng, "kita sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tahu aku akan melakukan ini sampai kapan. Aku bahkan ragu, apa aku bisa melupakanmu atau tidak. Apakah kita akan kembali seperti dulu? Aku tidak yakin, tetapi itu juga bukan tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya jika aku sudah berhasil melupakan perasaanku kepadamu. "

Pemuda jangkung itu terdiam kembali, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

" Baiklah, aku menghargai keputusanmu dan akan mendukungmu. Aku akan menunggumu. Jika kau merasa sudah siap, jangan lupa untuk langsung menghubungiku. Pintu kamarku pun akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Sama-sama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Chanyeol-ah. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, karena aku yakin masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari pacarmu yang sekarang itu" seru Kyungsoo setengah bercanda sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Mereka pun menyantap pesanan mereka. Setelah hujan reda, mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan memberikan pelukan perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan.

.  
.

_"I think it's time to let you go. And that's so hard to do because some part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life. but the daydreaming, the running in place, it's not healthy. so this is me, cutting the cord. This is me doing what I should have done months ago: saying goodbye,"_

_-(Anonymous)_

_._

_._

_-END-_

.

.

A/N 2: APAAN INI KENAPA ENDINGNYA BEGINI? jujur ya, ini udah berkali-kali ganti cast. awalnya cewenya Baekhyun, terus ganti tukeran Kyungsoo yang ngefriendzone, soalnya Kai ada bakat jadi posesif gitu/heh/ tapi saya ga tega nistain anak-anak exo :"" cukup channie yang saya gituin , maaf ya Yeolmae sekaliannn /lari/

(05/11/2019)

Arisu


End file.
